


The Unscrached Trio

by SKwriter



Series: Who Killed Markiplier: The After Stories [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: District Attorney is it's own character, Everyone is either missing or dead and these guys are stuck in the middle of all this crap, Gen, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Post-Who Killed Markiplier?, Reader is not the District Attorney, These boys just want answers, Who Killed Markiplier - Freeform, Who Killed Markiplier?, aftermath of the events of WKM, they need a drink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKwriter/pseuds/SKwriter
Summary: There are always the few that make it outUnscratched, unhurt, but certainly in need of answersThe former employs were left in the darkto satisfy their curiosity they go back to the place where it all starts.





	1. Chapter 1

   Every Saturday night, without fail, the former Butler would meet up with the Chef and the former Groundskeeper. They would meet up in a small bar, just at the outskirts of the town. He didn’t know why he continued to meet up with his former co-workers. Their employer was dead and they didn’t work with each other.  They were never fond of each other in the first place. They hardly ever talked to one another while they were still co-workers, yet they still continued to meet up in the small bar. Maybe they met up because they needed to recover, or maybe they met up so they could feel as if they belong, none of them really knew.  

Dark clouds had covered the night sky, the moon’s dim glow barely seeped through the clouds. A single star was yet to be found. A cold autumn breeze had taken the night captive. The street would’ve been impossible to navigate if it weren’t for the flickering street lights. Crickets filled the silent void with their chirping. A worn down building stood, crammed in between two other building. A sign hung from one string. It was too dark to make out what the sign said, but the former Butler knew it was the place. He didn’t particularly want to come that day, there was too much in his mind, however, something compelled him to go. He approached the building and opened the door. The door squeaked due to their rusted hinges.

    The second he opened the door the smell of old whiskey came rushing at him. The bar was dimly lit by a couple of hanging lamps. The place was nearly vacant, the only people there being there was himself, the former Groundskeeper, and a bartender. Already sitting in the barstool, the old man had a glass in his hand. He gave him a weak wave. The former Butler sat himself down next to the man, offering him a quiet hello. He turned to the bartender stiffly, ordering a bourbon drink.

    The two sat there silently, drinking their poison. They didn’t care too much for small talk, but they enjoyed the company.

   _Creak_ _  
_

  They turned around to look at the door. The door had been pushed open, and a man stepped in. He seemed to have just come out of work. His chief uniform was still on. The man took off his hat and threw it on the coat rack. The former Butler shook his head disapprovingly. This was quickly met with a rude hand gesture. The old man paid no mind to their exchange. There was a time where it might’ve stepped in, but those times had passed. The Chief stormed his way to the bar. He sat down next to the old man.

   The presence of the Chef eliminated all chances for a silent night. The Chef was loud and boisterous. He complained about his new co-workers and the state of his job. The Chef currently worked in a small restaurant in the middle of town. The restaurant was quite a popular spot for first dates, but lately, it had been a hot spot for journalists. It wasn’t the only place that was flooded with journalists, the other two had the same problem in their workplaces.

   The death of their former employer was quite a topic among the public. Mark’s fame as an actor stretched internationally. Although he has already fallen from his former glory, his sudden death was a shock to the mass media, and the disappearance of the mayor, district attorney, and the colonel shook the town to its core. News reporters and journalists were hungry for any sort of answers they could find, leaving the trio constantly the victims of their surprise attacks. The owners of their jobs didn’t mind too much though, it helped with publicity.

   The former butler was quiet, he barely said a word that night. It wasn’t typical for the man to say much in these meeting, however, he would usually add in his own two cents into the conversation.

  Chef leaned back on the bar, a glass of vodka in hand. “What’s on your mind Benjamin?” he asked, “You’ve barely taken a sip out of your drink.”

  Benjamin bit his lip, his eyes flickered in regret. Both Greg and Chief had their full undivided attention to Greg. He let out a sigh before starting. “Does anyone,” Benjamin started hesitantly, “… does anyone remember, who that District Attorney was?”

   The room instantly was filled with an eerie silence only for it to be broken by Chef, who let out a nervous chuckle. “Of course we remember, who the District Attorney was,” He said, “the District Attorney was…” His breath hitched. He stopped mid-sentence, eyes widening and pupils shrinking.

  Greg fell quiet, wracking his brain for any memory of who the District Attorney was. “I figured,” Benjamin mused. The man put down his drink and continued. “I’ve been asking around lately, and...no one can remember who they were.” Benjamin looked up at the two. “What was their name, how did they look, what pronouns did they even go by? Why can’t we remember? They existed, everyone can vouch for that. The kind Attorney who volunteered for community work, the one who is constantly hospitalized, how can people remember that, but not the Attorney themself?” He let out a sigh. “I’m not one to ask questions, especially when it comes to that house, but what did it do to the Attorney?”

   A silence fell upon them. They were used to silence, but not this kind. It was a tense silence that stifled the atmosphere. Greg was the first to break the silence. “What about it?” he asked, not harshly or dismissively, just curiously. “The house isn’t something to from what I’ve seen. You either get out of its way or get caught in the process.” Greg took a sip. “The District Attorney was one of those who got caught in the crossfire, it happens once in awhile.”

   “Yeah,” Chef agreed, “Greg’s right, I doubt we could do anything about it anyways.”

    “... but shouldn’t we see if there is anything we could do for them?” Benjamin protested, “They were our guest, and they served out town quite well. We already know what became of our... “ He hesitated, “beloved Mayor, and his sister. Mark is dead and the Detective is tailing the Colonel, but that leaves the Attorney unaccounted for.”

   “What do you want to do?”

    Benjamin stopped. What did he want to do? What was there to do? There was only one thing left to do isn’t there?

  “I… I want to return to the Manor.”

* * *

The sun was beating down on the streets. A manor stood atop a hill in all its glory. In face value, the manor was brilliant, the lush lawn stretched through the horizon. The driveway was polished, the building stood tall and unblemished. Upon further inspection, you couldn’t have been more wrong. The bushes and the lawn were unruly and untrimmed.  The flowers in the flowerbed were wilted and dead. The windows were covered in dust.

 Benjamin had turned his nose up at the place. He had to applaud Greg for doing such a magnificent job at keeping the ground tended for all those years. Only six months had passed since they had left this place, but it had turned into quite a mess to put it simply. He took out a small pocket watch and clicked it open. It was getting too late. He had to get going in. He began to walk towards the front door when a car rushed in. Benjamin jumped out of the way, narrowly missing the car, however, he fell to the ground.

  The car door was kicked wide open and out came the Chef. Benjamin glared at the Chef, keeping himself from cursing the man out. From the other side of the car, Greg walked out. Greg spotted Benjamin sprawled on the ground. Exasperated, Greg walked over to the man and offered him his hand. Benjamin pulled himself up.

 “Didn’t think you’d come,” Benjamin stated, brushing himself off, “you made quite a scene at the bar, saying that you wouldn’t.”

 Greg flicked the young man on the forehead. Benjamin scowled at him. “It’s been fifteen years since I’ve properly been in this house, it can’t hurt to come now, “ he replied.

 “Are you guys coming or not?” Chef yelled.

  Benjamin rolled his eyes. “We’re coming.”

  The trio walked up to the front door. After exchanging a couple of words, Benjamin finally decides that it was about time they finally went inside. He took a deep breath in and then pushed the door open.

  The first thing that hit them is the smell. The musty smell of dust attacked their noses. There was something else mixed in there. A metallic odor lingered. Greg flipped a light switch. The darkened room was immediately lit up. Benjamin scrunched up his face in disgust, dust, which he would’ve cleaned up by now, was gathering up. Only six months had past but the amount of dust was alarming. It took all his willpower to keep himself from pulling out a feather duster and cleaning up this mess.

  “What the hell happened here?”

  Chef was already upstairs. The two other men sprinted upstairs to see what the man was shouting about. Upon reaching the second floor Benjamin clamped his hand over his mouth. Greg tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him. A sea of dried blood stained the floor and splattered on the back walls. The trail of blood followed the route at the stairs. Greg looked back at the stairsteps. How did they miss the dried blood? Chief was crouched over the scene.

  “Chief get away from there.” Greg snapped. Chef backed away from the area and joined the other two. “Probably happened while we left,” he muttered.

   Benjamin stiffly nodded. “Let’s go,” he finally managed to stammer out.

   The three unwillingly followed the trail of blood. It leads them back downstairs to the first floor. The blood took them to a side of the house that the former butler hadn’t seen in a while. It was a study room. Mark rarely ever used it, but the room looked as if a hurricane sweep through the place. Papers and files were scattered all over the desk. Pictures and articles were pinned up on, connected together by feeble red strings. Books were opened to random pages. Greg picked a picture frame that laid on the floor. Dried blood nearly covered the photo, but he could see who was posing in this picture, The Colonel.

    “This must’ve been where the Detective resided,” Benjamin commented.

    “That dick.”

   “Chef!”  

   “Hey, he was a-”

   “Did you two see that?”

  The two men instantly turned to Greg. “I.. think I just saw something there,” the old man pointed at the window.

  Benjamin walked up to the window. “Your eyes must be playing tricks on you, Greg,” he said nonchalantly, “there is nothing there.”

  “Have you forgotten what kind of place this is?” He grumbled under his breath. Greg scanned the study one last time, there didn’t seem to be anything of help in there. “Let’s move on.”

  The three continued to pursue the manor, checking every nook and cranny of their former home. Every room was inspected, every hall was charted. Benjamin’s expertise in the manor’s secret rooms was quite a help to the other two. Although they searched as thoroughly as they could, nothing of the former District Attorney remained. The sun was beginning to set, and the last thing the former employs wanted to do was to remain here overnight.

  “It’s about time to leave,” Greg commented as he looked out the window.

  Chef grunted. “We came here for nothing then,” he snapped.

  Benjamin flinched at his harsh tone. “Pardon me for wanting some sort of answer,” He spat back.

  Instead of shouting back his own set of insults, Chef, pulled the other two back. Effectively stopping them from walking towards the exit.

 “What are you doing Chef!”

  “I...I think we missed something,” he frankly stated, letting go of them.

  Benjamin rolled his eyes. “What are you talking about, we couldn’t have missed something, I know this place like the back of my ha…” The man trailed off.

  Right in front of the three of them was a mirror. It wasn’t just any mirror, it was a gift. A gift from the Colonel, back in the time when they had still been friends. Cracks had formed in the mirror, and certain pieces had chipped off. On the ground, directly below the mirror were broken pieces of glass. Their young master would’ve never let this happen, if he was still alive.

  “How the hell did we miss this!” Benjamin hissed.

  “The house only allows us to see what it wants,” Greg mused thoughtfully. “I left the manor, so I wouldn’t get caught up in its web of lies.”

  A dark wisp appeared inside the mirror. Greg began to step back, his hand gripping the doorknob so hard that his knuckles were turning white. The dark wisp started to grow, flowing in the mirror, attempting to take shape. It expanded from the size of a pebble to the size of an average human. Its form started to take the shape of a person. The trio stared in morbid horror as the wisp turned itself into a human. There was nothing distinguishable about the person. The person was ambiguous, there was nothing distinct about this person, yet the person felt familiar. Something about this person was disturbingly familiar.

  The person stared, wide-eyed at the trio. Clamping hand over mouth, the person choked back a sob.

_“You guys came back.”  
_

  Tears streaked down your eyes as you tried to reach them. You pressed your hands against your side of the glass as if you could break out of there anytime soon. The trio finally learned what became of their beloved District Attorney, and they could barely look you in the eyes as you cried.  


	2. Chapter 2

  The trio awkwardly waited as you began to calm down. Finally, the tears, that you were desperately trying to stop, had finally ceased. You wiped away your tear tracks, finally being able to get a clear look at the three. Stifling your sobs, you couldn’t help but break out into a grin. How long had it been since you had seen a familiar face? People had come in and out of the manor carrying huge cameras and film equipment. Reporter, journalists, and cameramen, that you avoided coming in contact with. You didn’t know why you hid from them, maybe fear of what they might do, or maybe humiliation.

   Benjamin was the first one to find his voice after your emotional breakdown. “District Attorney?” He started hesitantly, “That’s you, right?”

   You nodded. “Yep, that’s me… I guess,” You trailed off, rubbing the back of your neck. “I can’t say that I’m the district attorney anymore though.” You looked down, wringing your wrists. “So, how long has it been since…. you know.”

  Greg answered this time. “It’s been six months since Mark’s supposed death.”

  “Six months!” You squeaked, eyes widening in surprise. “That- that can’t be right. No, it couldn’t have been more than a month since then.”

  The three exchanged bewildered looks. Six months had certainly elapsed on their employer had supposedly kicked the bucket. Why didn’t the same thing happen on your side? It made no sense, but then again not much made any sense here.

  You paced in the mirror. “I know I hadn’t exactly been keeping track in here, but it couldn’t have possibly been that long. Could it be that-” You muttered frantically.

   “Calm down.” Chef demanded, clearly disinterested. “Leave your babbling for later, we want answers.” Benjamin shot a glare at the man and opened his mouth to chew him out, but you beat him to it.

    You stopped in your tracks and turned to glare at the Chef. “Oh dear me, I sincerely apologize,” She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. “it’s not like I want answers as well, but no, I guess my hardships are clearly inferior to yours.”

   “I’m sorry about him,” Benjamin quickly interjected, not wanting to start anything. “Chef isn’t exactly the most delicate in these sort of situations.”

   “I noticed… wait his name is actually Chef?”

   Greg massaged the bridge of his nose. “We’re getting off topic, we would like to know what exactly happened to you,” Greg cut in, “it’s about time we got some answers.”

   You bit your lip and let out a sigh. “Fine, but it’s a long story, you might as well get comfortable.” You gestured to a bench. The three shuffled their way to the bench and squeezed themselves in the bench. You took in a deep breath and began to recount your story. You told them about what had happened, starting from the point when they had fled from the manor. You told them about finding Abraham's study, watching his death as well as your own. You recounted the events that happened in the upside down, Damien and Celine’s quest for vengeance and the mental break down of the Colonel. Finally, you told them what had happened to you. Damien pushed you out of your very own body and trapped you inside the mirror.

   Once the tale was over, a silence fell the room. The three didn’t know what to make of your tale. They had gained the answers that they had desired, but what do they do now?

   “I can’t do much in this place, but if I concentrate enough I can,” You grabbed a wilted flower from a vase. “Touch and manipulate things.”

   Benjamin nearly yelped when he saw the same flower being suspended in the air.

   You dropped the flower. “Sorry Butler,” you squeaked.

   Benjamin cleared his throat, a blush creeping up his face. “It’s Benjamin.”

   “What?”

   “My name is Benjamin,” He explained, “it’d be preferable if you called me Benjamin.”

   “Oh, well it’s nice to have a name,” you stated, “I’d be awkward to just call you Butler.”

   “Is there anything else you can do in there?” Ched inquired, leaning-in in interest.

   You raised an eyebrow. “Um… I don’t think I can do much more than that.” You replied, then it hit you. “Wait, there is something.”

   This peaked their interest.

   “It might take awhile though….” She looked up at the three. “Go to Abraham’s study for a sec,” you said, pointing over to the direction of the study. You suddenly disappeared from the mirror, leaving no evidence that you had even been there.

   Chef shrugged and began to make his way to the study. Greg and Benjamin quickly followed behind. They made their way back to the study, and nothing happened. Chef let out an irritated groan.

  “Patience is a virtue, Chef,” Greg reminded, “they’ll be here.”

   “It’s been like ten minutes,” Chef hissed.

   “And we can wait ten more,” Benjamin cut in.

   So they did. A small hand-held mirror began to glow. The trio turned to look at the mirror. The dark wisp floated into the mirror. The figure of the District Attorney appeared into the mirror. Greg picked up the mirror.

  “How long were you guys waiting!” You exclaimed, flushed and out of breath.

  “Twenty minutes,” Benjamin immediately said.

   You let out a sigh. “That’s a relief,” you muttered.

  “Care to explain,” Chef said dryly.

   You shrugged. “I seriously don’t know.” You confessed, “the first time I did this I think at least a couple of days past between the places. I mean yesterday nearly half a day passed when I tried this out. I’m surprised that I was able to scrape by with twenty minutes now.”

    The explanation seemed half-baked. It barely answered any questions that they had, but at least they had something to go on. You clearly didn’t seem to know what caused the time distortions.

    “So…. what do we do now?” Chef asked.

   You scratched the back of your neck. “I have no idea, I mean I can’t really do anything here, you can’t really do anything about this so....”

   “I guess we’re stuck,” Benjamin said.

   “We… we actually have to go now,” Greg stated looking up at the clock. “It’s getting late, and I’m pretty sure we all have work tomorrow.”

   “Oh shit, I totally forgot,” Chef cursed.

   You frowned. “I guess this means you’re leaving me?”

    Benjamin flinched at your tone. “Sorry.”

    You shook your head. “No, there’s no reason.” Your eyes looked at the three fondly,  a small smile gracing your lips. “You guys came to see me, that’s a lot better than… Abe.” Eyes darkening, you grimaced at his name. “All I ask is for you guys to come an visit me again. When you have the time of course.”

    “It was nice to see you again,” Greg said, motioning for the other two to come out. “But I guess this is farewell for now.”

    You waved. “I guess so,” You replied sheepishly. “Bye, and don’t overwork yourselves.”

   “No promises,” he shot back, good-naturedly. Greg propped up the mirror so you could wave goodbye. He left the handheld mirror propped up on a book.

   The three began to walk out of the study, making their way to the door. Suddenly, Benjamin stopped. He turned on his heel and looked back at your mirror. You watched him quizzically as he mustered up the courage to say something. The two stopped in front of him, curious on why he stopped.

   He took in a  deep breath before speaking. “...Is there any name you would prefer us to call you?” He asked.

   You blinked a couple of times, before chuckling. A tint of red dusted Benjamin’s cheeks. “I mean, it would be strange to only refer to you as the District Attorney,” He explained.

   “Well…” You paused to think. You couldn’t just give yourself a name, it wouldn’t be right. You had a name, you just had to find out what it was. Then it hit you. Maybe you didn’t have to go by a name then. Just something to go by, temporarily of course. You grinned. “Just call me DA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't intent to make a second chapter to this part, but I really hate leaving people off on cliff hangers. This may be one of my weaker writings but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your comments below, I would love to hear your opinions.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly surprised by the lack of fanfiction about these three. With the interesting tales that the other characters have to go through these character were pretty much pushed to the back, which is quite a shame because I personally love these three. Of course they will never be my favorites, but the series wouldn't be the same without them. This installment was initially going to be Damien's story, but I decided that these three need a time to shine first. I hope you enjoyed, and if you did or didn't leave a comment down below I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
